Ogre Hunter
Ogre Hunters are solitary, wandering Ogres, outsiders from their own tribe or perhaps even exiles. Those that survive become fiercely independent warriors and savvy stalkers of beasts. Bereft of a tribe's protection and beefy companionship, the lone Hunter must learn to track and kill, while simultaneously not becoming prey to any ferocious beasts — it is all too common for the Hunter to become the hunted. To ward off the severe cold of high altitude, Hunters dress in layers of skins and pelts and can also be recognised for their tendency to carry an arsenal of weapons, trapping gear, and skinning knives. When one's days are spent stalking Ogre-eating carnivores, it is best to be prepared. Hunters are incredibly proficient with their specialised gear, able to kill beasts on the move even at range. Overview Hunters are among the most massive and independent of their kind, and think nothing of climbing to the top of a mountain whilst tracking a wounded mammoth or bull rhinox. An Ogre becomes a Hunter either by temporarily severing his ties to his tribe to sate his wanderlust, or by being exiled to the harsh white wilderness of the mountain for some slight to his fellow Ogres. Either way these ties are not completely severed and a Hunter that excels at his solitary lifestyle drag an impressive kill or two back to the caves on important feast days. A Hunter is generally covered in a network of scars and tattoos, overlaid by the thick pelts of his prey protection from the arctic conditions of Mountains of Mourn. He decorates himself with, tusks, claws, fangs and skulls of the cavebeast that he has single-handedly killed and eaten. A Hunter will typically have a great beast's skull to his gut to illustrate his prowess. Although most no longer belong to a tribe, Hunters periodically drag in his impressive kills back to an Ogre camp for a special feast day. Some Hunters return to the tribe of their origins, while others wander throughout the Ogre Kingdoms. Hunters are popular visitors, for not only do they drag down some of the largest carcasses, but they liven up any feast with their rich wealth of stories about life on the mountaintops. The profusion of horrible scars and displays of beast skulls and impressive tusks also go a long way towards earning the respect of a local tribe. Before long, a Hunter's solitary ways will take over and he will amble back up the slopes. In honour of the first of the Ogre Hunter. Jhared the Red — it is common for a Hunter to keep a Sabretusk or two to help sniff out his cave-beast prey. These giant, agile feline predators often have tusks jutting from their lower jaws, used for ripping out the guts of beast larger than they are. Those that prove too difficult to domesticate instead provide both a good fight and good meal for their would-be keeper — it is a rare Hunter indeed that cannot boast a set of claw-scars somewhere about his person. Warfare A Hunter must learn how best to stalk his quarry. Each beast is formidable in its own right and a Hunter must discover techniques to deal with monstrous creatures of all sorts. For instance, it takes great patience to creep into an ambush position near the caves of the great bear-like cragbeasts, while it takes fast-paced double-tracking trickery to throw off a pack of Sabretusks once they have caught your scent. Knowing how to escape the first blast of icy breath from a Frost Drake or where to aim a throwing spear to best dispatch a Mournfang are lessons that a Hunter must pick up quickly. All Hunters bear horrific scars suffered from their many battles with the monstrous denizens of the mountains — those few errors that don't prove fatal still hurt. Miniature Hunter Ogre Kingdoms 6th Edition Miniature.jpg|6th Edition. Source * : Warhammer Armies: Ogre Kingdoms (8th Edition) ** : pg. 37 * : Warhammer Armies: Ogre Kingdoms (6th Edition) ** : pg. 26 es:Cazador Ogro Category:Ogre Careers Category:Ogre Kingdoms Military Category:H Category:O